Boredom
by bgb1
Summary: (RENTfic) Okay, so I continued this; there's more info on the inside. Same format through and through. Read and review! Hehe...rhymes...^_^
1. Default Chapter

            "Mark?"

     "Yeah?"

     "I'm bored."

     "You're always bored. That should be your nickname in the yearbook. Roger 'Always Bored' Davis."

     "But Mark, I'm really, really bored!"

     "What do you expect me to do about it?"

     "I don't know. You could try to make me...not bored."

     "Oy. It's the middle of the summer, Roge. The whole point of the middle of the summer is for there to be nothing to do. We're obligated to sit around and do nothing. That's our job."

     "Yeah, I guess."

     "Yeah."

     "...Mark?"

     "What?"

     "I just feel this need to do something productive."

     "Rule #2 of the middle of the summer: leave anything productive until the day before school starts back up."

     "What was Rule#1 again?"

     "Don't do anything…"

     "In the middle of the summer. Right. I got it. I'm sort of confused as to how you know this, but I don't."

     "I'm specialer than you."

     "You made up these rules during middle school when no one would talk to you, huh?"

     "...Pretty much."

     "Hmm."

     "Hmm."

     "Mark?"

     "You're bored. I know."

     "Are you ticklish?"

     "...Okay, I totally wasn't expecting that."

     "Well? Are you?"

     "...No."

     "Heh."

     "Don't grin at me like that, Roger!"

     "Heh."

     "Roger, I—ACK! NO! Stop that!"

     "Heh heh."

     "Roge—please—stop—tickling—me----NOW! AGH!"

     "Ow!"

     "Sorry, but you wouldn't get off of me."

     "You didn't have to kick me."

     "Yes I did."

     "No you didn't."

     "Yes I did! Because whenever you have your mind set on something, you don't stop! I asked you to stop tickling me."

     "You enjoyed it."

     "Oh, shut up."

     "Mark likes being tickled by bo-oys..."

     "What's the point in making fun of me when there's no one else to hear it?"

     "...Mark likes being tickled by big, strong, muscley bo-oys..."

     "You are so immature."

     "Big, strong, muscley, blond, singing—MMPH!"

     "..."

     "..."

     "..."

     "..."

     "..."

     "...So...um...Mark. What was that?"

     "I had to get you to shut up somehow. Um."

     "Kicking me would've worked again."

     "You didn't like it when I kicked you."

     "And you assume that…"

     "Yes! Because you were kissing me back."

     "Oh. Yes. That."

     "Yeah. That."

     "...I feel another song coming on. Do you think you have it in you to shut me up again?"

     "As in the wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more kind…?"

     "Yep. Because I think I've been long due for a good, proper shutting up."

     "Well...Yeah. I think I can do that."

     "Okay, so what else can I make fun of you abo—MMPH! Mm—okay, this works too..."

--end-- 


	2. 2

Okay, so I, uh, decided to continue, because it's really fun writing pretend conversations. *blank stares from audience* Okay then! Well, here it is. The thing is pretty self-explanatory. Hmm…maybe I'll make this a series of random conversations between Mark and Roger...What do you guys think? *smiles prettily and hopes for reviews*

DISCLAIMER: Right. I completely forgot all about this thing. Don't own 'em; never have never will. It makes me sad. On with the show! Er…story.

"Roger!"

"Uhh...wha happen'd..."

"Geeze, you fell asleep. Again."

"Don't sound so condescending. It's only happened twice."

"Today."

"Hmm?"

"Twice *today*."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When else?"

"Bio."

"Crap."

"Yep."

"So, um, Mark. My dear, sweet, friend Mark…"

"I'm not letting you copy my notes."

"Damn you."

"Why do you keep falling asleep anyway? It's not like you're sleep deprived or anything. When I called last night at nine your mom said you were passed out on your bed or something, and you got to school late yesterday because you didn't wake up until eight forty five!"

"Mark, Rule #1 of the school year is that we're always supposed to be tired. Always."

"...This is backwards."

"Huh?"

"I know the rules of summer, and you know the rules of the school year. Did we switch bodies or something?"

"We'll test it. Do you know what's under my bed?"

"Roger, of course I do. I'm your best friend."

"Then what is it?"

"Don't smirk at me like I'm never gonna get it. George is under there."

"G-George?"

"Yeah, you know, your teddy—"

"SHH! No one can know about that!"

"Know about *what*, Roge?"

"Now who's smirking? You know what I'm talking about. And if you tell anyone, I will do something mean and nasty to you. I know where you live."

"Wow. Intimidating."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Well, I would, but we're kind of in the middle of French..."

"Oh. Yeah. Good thing we're in the back of the class."

"Yeah. I can't believe the teacher hasn't noticed us yet."

"Weird."

"I don't think she speaks English."

"Idiot. You have to be able to speak English to work in the U.S."

"Not necessarily. Look at the cab drivers in the city."

"Good point."

"My first ever."

"Probably your last."

"Don't ruin my proudest moment."

"I thought your proudest moment was when you nailed Shelly behind the bleachers?"

"This tops that."

"I fail to understand your logic, but whatever you say."

"Hmm."

"Hmm...Is it just me, or does Madame sound disturbingly like that teacher from Charlie Brown?"

"It's not just you."

"That's comforting."

"Wua wua wua wua wua."

"That's a pretty good impression!"

"You need to laugh more."

"Huh?"

"Your face lights up when you laugh. It's cool."

"Oh."

"Heh."

"You did that just so that I would turn red."

"Uh huh!"

"You're mean."

"Admit it. You wouldn't like me any other way."

"I'll admit that when you admit you're bi."

"Okay. I'm bi. I'll prove that to you after school."

"Then I like you just the way you are."

"Just the way you are..."

"Stop singing and shut up."

"I told you, I will after school!"

"Which is...now, actually."

**RING**

"Yay."

"Yay."


End file.
